


Nunca ha sido bueno con tentacione

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ueda lo estaba mirando desde hace mucho tiempo ya.Comía, pensativo, mirando al mismo tiempo la pantalla del ordenador.Y, de vez en cuando, se lamía los dedos.Tatsuya tragó por la que le pareció ser la milésima vez durante la tarde.
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya





	Nunca ha sido bueno con tentacione

**Nunca ha hecho bien con tentaciones**

Ueda lo estaba mirando desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Comía, pensativo, mirando al mismo tiempo la pantalla del ordenador.

Y, de vez en cuando, se lamía los dedos.

Tatsuya tragó por la que le pareció ser la milésima vez durante la tarde.

Miraba esos labios y esas manos, sutiles, pero de hombre, y sentía no poder aguantar más.

Desde hace un poco de tiempo había empezado a sentir su erección presionar contra los pantalones, y no tenía éxito de pensar en otro que esos mismos labios y esa misma boca alrededor de sí, a su calor, a cuanto fuera siempre capaz de hacerlo volver loco.

Harto de agitarse en ese sofá y de cruzar las piernas de manera de no mostrar su excitación, se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

“Yuichi...” murmuró bajo, la voz ronca, la respiración acelerada.

Tenía malditamente gana, Ueda.

Que fuera por el trabajo o per el cansancio cuando volvían a casa, desde hace unos días no habían tenido sexo, y él había llegado a su límite.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó el mayor, mirándolo brevemente en la cara antes de realizar cuál era el problema.

Sonrió, avergonzado, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose la garganta.

“Tat-chan... estamos en el trabajo.” le dijo sólo, tratando disuadirlo de hacer cualquier fuera que el menor tenía en mente.

Ueda hizo una sonrisita, casi maligna, pasándole una mano detrás la nuca y apretando, tirándolo contra de sí para besarlo.

“No me interesa nada.” siseó en su oreja, pasando la lengua allí en la tentativa de excitarlo como se sentía excitado él. “La próxima vez piénsalo antes de hacérmelo poner duro.” añadió, sin darle tiempo de protestar y presionando contra el mismo punto en el cuello, obligándolo a bajarse en las rodillas.

Nakamaru levantó los ojos, un poco desorientado, antes de mirar hacia sus entrepiernas, como dándose cuenta solamente ahora de cuanto fuera efectivamente excitado. 

Sin intentar otras formas de rebelión le deshizo el cinturón, lento, así como lentamente le deshizo los pantalones y los bajó, rozándole una pierna con la mano antes de dejarla deslizar dentro los calzoncillos, envolviendo su erección con los dedos.

Tatsuya reclinó la cabeza, dejándose recaer contra la pared, empujando las caderas contra la mano de Nakamaru.

“Esos dedos, Yuichi...” murmuró, cerrando los ojos, casi dichoso.

Dejándose excitar por esa vez y por cuanto el menor pareciera tener gana de él en ese momento, Yuichi se hizo más intrépido: bajó la ropa interior junta a los pantalones, y siempre teniendo la erección de Ueda en la mano se bajó hacia él, lamiéndola casi con indecisión, como para ensayar su reacción, que fue la que estaba buscando.

Ueda le pasó una mano entre el pelo, tirándolo contra de sí, casi haciéndole daño, pero no teniendo éxito de resistir a ese contacto, aun mínimo.

Ni Yuichi se preocupó. Determinado ya a darle lo que quería, segundó los movimientos de la mano, tomándolo enteramente en boca, siguiendo pasando la lengua alrededor la punta y luego más bajo, jugando con las venas en relieve, haciendo los movimientos que sabía hacerle perder la cabeza.

Tatsuya, por su parte, ya no tenía éxito de pensar de manera coherente. Tenía en mente el mayor que se lamía los dedos, inconscientemente sensual, y como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora fuera exactamente como lo había imaginado.

Nakamaru seguía pasando la lengua sobre de él, apretando los labios, tratando de hacerle sentir más de esa boca húmeda, hirviente.

Luego, cuando fue a punto de llegar al orgasmo, improvisamente Ueda le empujó la cabeza.

Yuichi se quedó sorprendido, y levantó de vuelta la mirada hacia él, curioso.

“¿Qué…?” preguntó, tratando de agacharse de vuelta hacia su erección, pero no teniendo éxito con la mano sobre su cabeza.

Tatsuya empezó a tocarse lentamente, aún no queriendo correrse.

Sin dejar de mirar a Nakamaru respiró hondo, como tratando de calmarse.

“Pregúntamelo.” siseó, los ojos marcados por la excitación, los dedos que habían empezado una ligera caricia en la cabeza del mayor.

“Que... no tengo intención de rogar, si es lo que quieres. No creo que estés en la posición de pedir nada.” trató de protestar, pero tragó ruidosamente, dejando entender cuando deseara seguir en adelante.

Tatsuya se tocó con mayor convicción, cerrando los ojos y haciendo como para terminar a solas, unos momentos antes de mirarlo otra vez.

“Ruégame, en cambio, Yuichi.” murmuró, inclinándose lo bastante para mirar en sus ojos. “Ruégame porque me corra en tu boca.” pidió, las palabras interrumpidas por un ligero jadeo, mientras el apretón detrás su cuello seguía cerrándose, como si no fuera capaz de contener la gana, como si de verdad no pusiera resistir más.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos que parecieron interminables, pero al final Nakamaru se rindió.

“Te ruego.” dijo, bajo, la mirada fija al suelo y las mejillas rojas.

Ueda se lamió un labio, sonriendo. 

“¿Te ruego qué´? Hazlo bien, Yuichi.”

Tratando de mantener su dignidad, el mayor lo miró, serio.

“Te ruego, Tatsuya, córrete en mi boca.” dijo, claramente avergonzado, pero sin sentir disminuida la gana de seguir de dónde había dejado.

Y Ueda fue feliz de agradecerlo: dejó deslizar su erección de vuelta entre sus labios, moviéndole la cabeza como quería, manteniéndolo contra sus entrepiernas, casi sofocándolo, cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de su boca.

Lo dejó con un movimiento brusco, mientras el mayor se quedó un momento en el suelo, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Riendo bajo, Ueda extendió la mano, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

“No debiste hacerlo.” le dijo Nakamaru, tratando de todas maneras de aparecer enfadado.

“Ni siquiera debiste excitarme. O seguirme el juego, si es por eso, pero no me parece qué te hagas enojado, ¿no?” preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, acariciándole la mejilla.

Yuichi no contestó, pues el menor le dio un beso en los labios, improvisamente delicado.

“Yu, no te preocupes. No te esfuerces de resistirme, no serías gracioso.” se burló de él, alejándose un poco pero luego sintiéndose agarrar por la cintura y tirar detrás, dejando que su espalda adhiriera al pecho del mayor.

“Nunca he dicho que tengo que esforzarme para resistir.” murmuró Nakamaru cerca de su oreja.

Y, aun no pusiera verlo, Ueda fue seguro que estuviera sonriendo. 


End file.
